


The Perfect Blanket

by Capesandshapes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Texting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Pining, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship, They're adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capesandshapes/pseuds/Capesandshapes
Summary: “Well, it’s just for you.”“Just me, huh,” he squinted, examining the page. “But it’s not always going to be just me, Marinette.”She blinked.“What if I got a girlfriend or something?” He asked. “I mean cuddling, that’s one of life’s greatest pleasures, isn’t it?”Or, how Adrien's drunken text somehow led to him laying on the floor next to Marinette, showing her exactly how he would hold his girlfriend.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 33
Kudos: 367





	The Perfect Blanket

There were a few things that Adrien Agreste was absolutely certain of:

  1. Marinette had the softest hands of any person he had ever met.
  2. If said hands were to be removed, he might very well die of disappointment. 
  3. He was mind-altering, insanely drunk. Which would have been fine if he wasn’t sobering up quick, far quicker than he was comfortable with.



With sobriety came knowing what exactly he was here for, and therefore feeling the appropriate amount of shame. There were lines drawn, after all, and what he’d tried to do? Definitely over them. At this point, he wasn’t sure if she’d realized precisely what he had meant or if she really was so innocent as to not know.

 _It’s hard to sleep… my bed’s cold, mind coming over and warming it up?_ Bile rose in his chest as he read his text for the hundredth time. He’d sent that to Marinette, which meant that, retroactively, he’d also sent it to Ladybug. The Ladybug that he’d had a crush on for seven years, and the Marinette that he’d been deeply in love with for four.

She’s come in fifteen minutes flat, murmuring about winter and how she knew that she felt a draft in his apartment before. In her hands, bundles and bundles of thick, furry fabric stacked atop her sewing machine, Tikki following close behind with a spool of thread and several pre-wound bobbins. Marinette assured him that she’d fix the problem in one night, and really it was okay because she never got that much sleep anyway.

Which is how he ended up standing on his living room ottoman, arms up in the air as she measured him from side to side to make what she insisted would be the perfect blanket, her hands dragging along his skin as she pulled her tape measurer from shoulder to fingers.

“Really, Marinette, I can buy a blanket,” he said, eyes downcast in the proper amount of shame. 

“I didn’t get you anything for your house warming present,” Marinette replied, bringing the end of the measuring tape to his fingertips. “And I like to think that any blanket I make you would be nicer than a store-bought one,” she checked the number, leaning over to write it down in her notebook. 

“Yeah-- I mean, no-- I mean, of course it would be!” Adrien grimaced apologetically. “Marinette, I’m drunk.”

“I know.”

“And it’s midnight.”

“I know.”

 _And I’m desperately in love with you._ Thank god that part didn’t come out.

“To tell the truth, I couldn’t sleep either,” she admitted sheepishly, “so I don’t mind at all.” Finally having noted her last measurement, she withdrew the tape, sitting down next to his knees to begin figuring out the math.

“Well, it’s still inconvenient,” Adrien replied, sitting down on the ottoman next to her. Unsurprisingly, the world did not shift. God, he wished it did, though. He was getting far too sober far too quickly. “You’re not adding much onto my measurements,” he noted, hoping that the secondhand embarrassment wouldn’t be overwhelming if he focused on something else.

“Well, it’s just for you.”

“Just me, huh,” he squinted, examining the page. “But it’s not always going to be just me, Marinette.” 

She blinked.

“What if I got a girlfriend or something?” He asked. “I mean cuddling, that’s one of life’s greatest pleasures, isn’t it?”

She paled, scratching out one of the measurements. “... I’ll just make you a normal, kingsized one. Or better yet, we can just order off of amazon.”

“Whoa,” he replied, holding up his hands at the shift. “I mean, I want this perfectly sized blanket, maybe just add enough room for another person.”

“Well, I would need to know the size of the other person,” she began, “and you don’t have a girlfriend, do you?”

“Just pretend the other girl is you.”

What? Oh god. His eyes widened, cheeks reddening as he realized what he said. Drunken Adrien had not left, drunken Adrien was still very much there--

“Okay,” Marinette spoke slowly, her eyes glued to the notebook as Adrien was very sure that, like him, she couldn’t look him in the eyes. “So I’m the girlfriend,” the tips of her ears were pink, a beautiful dusty rose color, “how would we lay?”

“How would we…?” He echoed, his mind not wrapping around the question.

“If I’m your girlfriend,” she gestured to herself, “and we’re laying down,” she gestured down to the clear expanse of wooden floor to the side of them, Adrien’s apartment being an abundance of open space, “how would you lay with me.”

His throat was dry. He was sure that at that moment, he had never been more sober before in his life. 

“Show me.”

Turned out it was possible to get soberer. He swallowed, eyes threatening to bulge out of his skull as Marinette slid down to the floor, patting the space beside her invitingly. It would have been an excellent time to have something, anything to say; but he couldn’t, his mind was a void at that moment. All he could do was slide down beside her, looking helpless as she impatiently pressed on his chest until his back was pressed against the floor. 

“Adrien…” he’d died, he’d so obviously died on the way back from the bar. 

Her arm crept under his back, a hand laying gently on his chest as she shifted into his side. He could only exhale as her head fell against his chest, his arms outspread as nerves warned him not to touch anything. Slowly, her legs entangled with his, the girl giving a pleasant sigh as she nestled in his side.

“Like this?” She asked.

“This is one way,” he replied hoarsely, eyes glued to the sky as he attempted to take his mind elsewhere.

“Are you comfortable like this?”

“Unearthly,” he breathed.

She nodded into his chest and he almost groaned as she leaned up onto her forearm beside him, pressing against him entirely as she reached over him to hand him the tape measurer. His hands warped around it as the cold metal brought him back to reality. Marinette laid back down as she pulled it across them, leaning away from him slightly as she read the measurement on his other hand. “Alright, so that’s this way.”

“But that’s not the only way,” he said helpfully, his head finally falling to look at her.

“No, it’s not. So, if you had a girlfriend--”

“I’d hold her,” he said immediately. “I’d want to be as close as possible and holder her tightly in my arms.”

She looked over her shoulder at him, her face flushed as she took in his response. It was then that his mind chose to process things, such as the fact that he should be the only embarrassed one here, unless…

He rolled over, arm wrapping around her waist as he gently pulled her down beside him. Her back pressed against his stomach, legs bending to match his as he tucked his chin over her shoulder, his arms giving her a tight squeeze. “Like this.”

“L-like this,” she nodded, and he would have given anything to see her face. “Let me just get the measuring tape…” She fiddled underneath his hands, withdrawing the tape from beside her. When she finally turned around to place the tape underneath his side, her face was a dark red.

“You know what, not this one, I think,” Adrien said, refastening his arms around her. “When I have a girlfriend, I’d like her face to be right by me, I think. So then when I wake up, she’ll be the first thing I see.”

“Oh, so like this,” she let herself fall down a bit, laying halfway on his chest so that her face was near his.

“No,” he said; she was close but not close enough. He tugged her nearer so that they were laying nearly chest to chest, her face only an inch from his. “This.”

Her eyebrows raised, bluebell eyes still looking into his green ones. “Adrien, are you still drunk?”

“No,” he replied, dangerously close.

“What if there was no perfect blanket sizing,” she whispered, “what if I made it all up?”

“What if I didn’t ask you to come here to literally warm me up?”

“What if I knew, but I didn’t believe you because you were drunk, and I couldn’t possibly be lucky enough for you to--”

His lips crushed into hers.

* * *

“Just so you know, Marinette,” he said into her duvet-covered shoulder hours later, the girl pressed against his chest as his legs locked with her. He brushed the hair out of her sleeping face, smiling as she drooled happily on top of him; “this is how my girlfriend and I will sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Actual photo of Adrien this whole fic. ](http://www.quickmeme.com/img/1e/1e57b43dba91e08580b1c7d1284458c536df9b018f36ab6473048eea7c2ead69.jpg)
> 
> Hi, my name is Capesandshapes and I have exactly one long-form story updating right now and a back catalog of Miraculous Ladybug and Batman fanfics of varying genres. If you like my writing and you want to see more, feel free to drop a request in my ask box at https://capesandshapes.tumblr.com/ask, where I will try to be as active as possible in fulfilling them. All of my fanfiction will be posted to my AO3, so stay tuned.


End file.
